The Devil is NOT ONLY a Part-Timer
by Shine Himawari
Summary: "Choose, live as the way you are now or live as the way you are in Ente Isla?" It's my second time I write. Even though my first writing is not success, I will try to finish this one. I really like MaouxEmilia pair because their relationship is cute and funny. Hope you enjoy my writing. Don't forget to give your opinion
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE : this story based to after end of Hataraku Maou-sama anime. Just improve it a little so I can make a fantasy after that. ^^**

Morning, and as always, Emi prepares to work. She puts her formal suit happily. When she combs her hair, "my hair, how long I have let it grow?" Said her while remembering when she was a kid and her father still around her. "Oh, come on! Time to work!" Said her trying not remembering too far or else she will flustered and full of anger in her work.

On the way, Emi puts her serious face. It helps her for avoiding trouble like being flirt by strange man and all of about relationship. Because, even she is now living in Japan as human, the fact she is a half angel and a hero from another world and more worse she has a duty to kill someone, close with someone will make it hard to say goodbye someday. All of it, just being prove that one day, she will finish her duty and return to Ente Island.

"Huft," sigh her deeply while in the train.

The morning train is always crowd and it really so uncomfortable for Emi. "Eh!" Suddenly, someone hands groping her butt. And only a second Emi's face looks so furious and scary.

"Pervert in the morning! What a bad luck!" Said her in her thought. Her hands flying toward that pervert hands but,

-GRIP-

Someone hands already make that pervert man hands flying. "What are you doing, old man! Wanna being punch by the rest of passenger's train, huh!" That man falls and asks for mercy. All of the passenger look to that man direction. Then, bunch of man come right away to him and start negotiate him with anger.

"Oh...he being caught already," said emi while sighing relieve.

"Thank you for….." Before finish her word, Emi shocks that the one who helps her is Sadao Maou. And the most make Emi surprised, Maou releases his demonic aura and his eyes turn to red. Not only that, he starts to babbling a word like he was in Ente Island as demon king….

"What a pervert old man! He deserve it! In this beautiful morning, how can he show me something so indecent to you before I do!" Said him while grinning with full of rage.

Emi doesn't understand why he is like that. But, Maou seems so angry and much more furious than her.

-Psst psst psst-

While Emi being shocks cause of him, now emi realizes that everyone looking to her and him. Because…..because…..Maou really….really like a beast. The fear of everyone begins transfer to him and he starts to change. Before it happens, Emi starts to take action or he turn to berserk.

-SLAP!-

"Ouch! What are you doing?!"

"You deserve it, stupid Maou!" Said Emi

"I just save you! And you return it with slapping my face!"

"First! I don't need your help! Second! If you help people don't use your demonic aura, Satan!" Said her with low sound.

Maou realizes what she talked about. Then he tries to calm down himself with inhale and exhale the air and his aura slowly turn to normal. After that, suddenly he is sulking, "then you don't have to slap my face. Jeez! You always call yourself Hero! And with that nasty habit of your, I bet even demon like me doesn't approve it!" said him.

"Why is he being childish for it!" Said inner Emi with disgusting feeling

"I don't care with all of thinking about me! But, the main topic in her is if you help people, especially me, don't use your demonic aura like earlier!"

"huft! But, anyway, I appreaciate your help, even though I don't need it in the first place." Said emi

"Yes Yes, but don't you know, if you the one who take down that man earlier, I'm afraid you will being target of him cause you have make him embrasse in here. It just making another trouble." reply Maou with serious face.

"Why you worry that much! I don't need you concern sadao Maou! I can take care myself better!" said emi angrily.

"If you can, then it would the best I don't save you when you were being played by the perverted archangel! Ah, that time I was thinking to help Chiho, not you, so you can count it as my devilish trouble for you," said Maou grinning.

Emi become more furious. She really wants to draw her sacred sword, right there, right now, and kill him. before she intend to do it, suddenly her phone rings. The number of caller is suspicious. It doesn't show up in display phone. Emi decides to pick it up.

"Yes?" said Emi.

"oh, it is you. Why you don't use your cellphone to call me? I thought it is urushihara," hear emi says that, Maou secretly feels curious.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Wha-"

Suddenly emi's face turns to pale. She is being quit for awhile with her shock expression. Maou turns to worry seeing her like that.

"Yes, Yes, I understand. I will call you later."

Emi shut her phone with her hand shaking. She really like a person hearing a really….really bad news.

"Hey, Emi?" Maou tries to call her but she is in deep thought.

"EMI!"

"What!" emi shocks with Maou screaming right to her ear.

"What happened? Suddenly you are being quit, it creeps me out, you know," said Maou with worry face.

"nothing, I just….. thinking about something…hahaha" said emi make Maou curious.

"Hmm? Really,"

The train arrives in the station. Emi and Maou walk out with silent each other of course.

"Then, see you," suddenly emi runs away. It's not like her. Because, usually, she will start fight and bad mouthing Maou before she leaves. Maou feels something not quite right.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Mg Ronald-**

"Good Morning, Chiho" said Maou while entering the staff room.

"Good morning, Maouu-san," reply Chiho with cute smiling.

The the two of them start working as usual. "Welcome to Mg Ronald!"

When Chiho is making a fried fries and Maou sees her making a mistake with the machine not shut on yet. He suddenly remembered something. It is nostalgic and make Maou chuckles.

"What is funny, Maou-san?" ask Chiho make Maou surprises.

"No, nothing, well…standing on this fried fires machine make me remembered something, ahahah,"

"hmm, really? I thought you laugh at me," said Chiho sulking.

"N-No! I am not laugh at you, ahahaha,"

"Then? What is it?"

"well, ahaha, that machine, if that machine don't broke that time. Maybe I can not stand living on Sasazuka right now. Well, it's not matter anymore."

Chiho surprises with his word. She rather feels sad than curious. Because it, Chiho just be silent all the day in Mg Ronald.

When theit shift is over, "Chiho, emm…can I ask for a favor?"

"What is it, Maouu-san?" said Chiho surprises and don't think that Maouu will talk to her normally.

"Well,"

**-Emilia Apartment-**

"So, this is, Emi's house," said Chiho while starring the front of building and bringing a bag full of food. She brings a paper note and for awhile checking.

-flashback-

"Well, can you go to meet with Emi?" ask Maou.

"What happen?"

"Well, I think that it's something going on, because when I met her today, she looks so flustered and not like herself. Can you check her for me-?"

Maou surprises looking Chiho expression. She is sulking and look down. "So, it's right that Maou has relationship with Emi. Even though I promise to Emi not to thinking like that. But still…" said Chiho in her mind.

"Chiho? What's wrong?" ask Maou. Then he realizes.

"Er Er Chiho! It's …it's just…I want to know what she is hiding…just it!"

"Emi never hides anything on us, she will straight forward to tell us! I don't believe she can do something like that!" said Chiho still sulking.

Maou can not say anything to that. Because what Chiho said was true. Emi is not someone that can hide something. Well, that what he knows. But, Maou remembered what happen today with Emi after hang up the phone. She completely confused and tried not to speak of it.

"I know that. But, you know, sometimes she can be stalker and stalking me everyday like a fly. I just wondering if what happened today to her will making her do something more worse. You know that Emi is my enemy once in Ente Isla. And as far as I'm in Sasazuka like I live right now, she is not attacking me. Well, she was once and tried it so many times."

"But, still, I'm worrying myself than her." Said Maou.

Maou looks to Chiho. It seems she finally accept his reason for asking her meeting Emi. He hopes so.

"But, I don't know where she is living though." Said Chiho making Maou relieves that she accept it.

"Oh, here, I got it from Urushihara. Well, thanks to the tracking devices, though." Said Maou smiling.

Chiho seems to straight her heart to not to get flustered with that matter. She believes Maou and Emi.

**-Back to Emilia's Apartment-**

Chiho walks to every door on that apartment. Sometimes she blows her hands to make it warmer. It's winter season and it's really damn cold.

"Oh, this is it!" said Chiho happily. She is starring the door's name Yusa Emi. Then she is quickly to turn the bell door, but

BRAK (the door open)

Chiho and Emi are starring together. "Chiho!" said Emi surprises.

"Chiho, want a cup of hot tea?" ask Emi.

"Okay!"

While waiting, Chiho is looking Emi's room. It's quite nice and…

"wait a minute, I hear before that Emi was came alone to this world before her friends, emm, Emeralda and Elbert…yeah..them…came to find her. It's still unbelievable that Emi can provide this place all alone."

"Despite of it, her job is quite good too, I mean the honor of it. Wow, amazing! On the other hand, unlike Maou…he has subordinate to work for. But, they didn't get-"

"Chiho?" ask Emi makes Chiho come back to reality. Chiho smiles toward Emi when she serves her a tea.

"What are you thinking, you seem space out for awhile?" ask Emi curious.

"Hahaha, that's, well, unlike Maou, you have an amazing place to stay. And have a good job too. But, Maou, even he has Ashiya-san and Urushihara-san, it seems it didn't change anything on their household." Said Chiho with surprise face.

Emi feels Chiho is so cute while saying it. She is like a kid. And suddenly she remember Alas=Remus. She is wondering if she is okay with that triple stupid demon especially the one Alas call papa, that damn Maou.

"I can not say anything to that, ahaha," said Emi chuckling.

"It's true!" said Chiho convining Emi with all her might. Emi laughs looking her like that.

"So, how do you know my place?" ask Emi make Chiho shocks.

**-flasback-**

"Chiho, remember! Don't tell her that I'm asking you to come over her house. But…ah! Just tell her I am the one who ask you! It will make her angry for sure and yelling all over! Aahahaha," said Maou make Chiho confuses.

'_should I say it. Maybe like Maou-san said that Emi-san will be like that. Angry and yelling. Well, usually she does._'

"Chiho?" ask Emi make Chiho shocks. "Ah, well, I know your address from…Maou-san…" said Chiho with closing her eyes waiting Emi's reaction. Chiho's heart like want to explode.

"Oh, it's him." said Emi.

Chiho speechless. She just staring to Emi with unbelievable face. "Well, I think Maou knows that from Urushihara because that stupid tracking device when he ever placed it in my bag. I'm glad of it because you can know my place." Said Emi with smiling. Chiho feels relieve because she will afraid to death if Emi suddenly angry hearing it. '_eh, wait a second! Usually she would get mad!_'

"Em-"

"But, if he is the one who come over to my place! I'm sure he doesn't have a long time to live! Ahahahahahaha," said Emi make Chiho can not ask and instead she said, "Yes," while her body shaking and with low voice. '_she is truly mad actually_' said Chiho while biting he lips.

Then Chiho and Emi talk much long time in there. They are laughing and smiling while talking together. It makes Chiho being sure that Emi is okay and Maou's worry is worthless. Because Emi seems like usual she is.

The night came so fast. Emi is washing the dish and Chiho is helping her. It is really surprise that Emi's cooking is quite delicious. And for Emi it's really a happy dinner she ever has.

"Oh, Chiho, if you are going home, I will accompany you." Said Emi.

"Oh, you don't have to, I can be myself,"

"No, it's better you are not, I also have something to do, so I will accompany you."

'_something to do! That's it! Maybe it is the one Maou concern about!_'

"What is that you are going to, Emi-san?" said Chiho with wears cute face.

"Well, I need to go to minimarket, I want to buy a snack," said Emi make Chiho shock. '_I thought something else, sorry…Emi-san_'

"What's the matter Chih-?" ask Emi. "No No! Nothing," said Chiho so suddenly makes Emi surprises.

"Emi-san, thank you for send me home." Said Chiho while bowing to her.

"No, no, I just accompany you so you don't being bullied with someone on the road." Said Emi shocks.

Suddenly Chiho is sad, "Maou-san ever told me something like that too. Is that I am a undependable person?"

Emi shocks with her word then she is smiling. "You are dependable person, Chiho-chan. But, if someone meets the cute girl like you in the night like this, we don't know what will gonna do to you. That's all."

Hearing it, Chiho feels so happy. Then she is sulking again.

"What's the matter again?" ask Emi smiling.

"Well, actually, the reason why I come to your house is…well…"

"Hm?"

"It was Maou-san. He was asked me to check over you." Said Emi while pulling the skirt she wears. She looks to Emi and Emi's face surprises,

"Why-"

"Because!" yelling Chiho make Emi surprises.

"Because, Maou-san said that today you were being weird!"

Emi speechless. She is just stunning looking Chiho. "Why he-"

"He said after you were hanged up phone from someone, you were being weird." Said her with low voice. Emi shocks and her face completely change.

Chiho surprises and turn to worry. "Emi-san?" ask her with looking to her eyes. Emi is just silent and her expression completely confuse. "Emi-san?"

"Oh, it was nothing. It just from old friend that's all. Jeez! He was worrying cause of that. It's not like-"

"Is it really from your old friend?!" ask Chiho. Emi is silent for awhile. She is starring Chiho's face.

"Yes it is," answer Emi with low voice.

"Thank goodness." Said Chiho with relieves. Emi surprises with her attitude. She just silent and then excuse to leave.

"Oh, before you leave, well, I just want to ask you. If, well, can I trust your word that.. you don't have a relationship more than like.. a.. well…more than friend toward Maou-san? You know, err, that relation-"

"Of course, we don't!" said Emi make Chiho surprises.

"He is not someone that worthy I thinking about than a bug!"

"Well, trust me Chiho-chan, I don't intend to make my relation now with that damn Satan more than an acquitance! Just for now! And I'm sure with it!" said Emi with fire. Chiho is smiling to her. '_I guess it was her usual_.'

"But, Chiho, "

"What is it?" ask Chiho.

"Well, I know that you are in love with Maou, so, can you make sure that someday he will look up to you than look up the way he was to be?"

"Emi-san…"

"Well, it's not like I'm telling you. But It's like I'm asking you." Said Emi make Chiho blushing.

"I just want to end this and live peaceful. Not just to me but to him too. Forgetting what happened in Ente Isla and start over. Maybe it's the best choice for him."

"What will happen if that really happen to me-, no! to him I mean," said Chiho while embrassing.

"I guess, the world will accept no matter what his choice and now the world just have to be wait." Said Emi while looking to the night sky.

Chiho looks up too and see so many stars. "It's really beauty," said Chiho. "Yes, it is," said Emi smiling.

"Oh! If he chooses to come back to Ente Isla, what will happen?" ask Chiho so suddenly.

"Well, I think I have to be Hero once again and cut one of his horn. But, I think he is thinking about Mg Ronald now more than thinking "to conquer Ente Isla". Ahahaha" said Emi laughing together with Chiho.

"I guess it's time to me to go back. Thanks for today Chiho-chan." Said Emi.

"Same for me Emi-san,"

"Oh, one thing I should tell you, if Maou ask about the phone to you again, say if he wants to know, asks to me by himself, got it?" said Emi.

"Okay Emi-san!" said Chiho laughing and Emi just smile.

"Chiho-chan," said Emi while touching her shoulder.

"I know you can and I believe it."

Chiho stuns looking her. Then Emi leaves. Chiho is still standing front of her house while looking her away. '_Maou-san, I believe to Emi-san._'

Meanwhile, Emi walks alone on the street. For awhile, she stops and looking up the sky. "I know you are here," said Emi. Suddenly from her shadow appearing a person wearing a hood that make her face being not seen.

"Emilia-sama, we are waiting for your decision." Said that person.

"I already make my decision, so listen well because I'm not gonna repeat it," said Emi while looking straight to the front with such serious face.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Maou's House-**

"Papa, I miss Mama," said Alas with sulking.

Ashiya is chuckling look at her say that. It is so cute. On the other hand, Maou seems not listening to her. He is in deep thought with hold his chin with his right hand.

"Maou-sama?" ask Ashiya but he doesn't respond.

'_Hm, I hope Chiho can get some information, maybe about her weakness or something. So, I can get rid of her right away if she is bothering me, like stalking me._'

"Maou-sama-," Ashiya surprises that suddenly Maou smiling so creepy. Alas is laughing and running toward Maou with happy. Maou surprises that Alas suddenly jumping and sitting on his lap. Then Maou teases Alas with playing her waist with his hands and it makes Alas tickles. Meanwhile, Ashiya is stunning because he has long time not see the Demon Lord smiling like that. But it's more like grinning. And not only that, he doesn't think that Alas will be happy seeing him like that, crying or afraid just like normal three years old girl.

'_The child always resembles their parent, I suppose, even they are unknown-found child_' Ashiya smiles toward them.

Not after that, they are having dinner. Like usual, Suzuno makes an incredible dinner. If she is not there, maybe they must eat tofu and cucumber again. And Maou can not imagine that Alas must eat that. '_Thank God, for bringing Suzuno here_' Maou nodding make everyone wondering what he is thinking.

After the dinner finished, Ashiya helps Suzuno washing the dish. Urushihara like always back to the front of his laptop. And for Maou…

"Papa, where are you going?" ask Alas seeing her father walking toward the door while bringing two of big white plastic bags.

"I just want to throw up the garbage outside, wanna come?" quickly Alas following him.

Alas runs before him. But she can not open the exit door because she can not reach the door knop. After Maou helps her open it, she is spinning her body with walking forward then smiling toward Maou. Suddenly, Alas is looking to the stair while Maou busy trying to going through the door with holding two big plastic of garbage.

"Mama!" said Alas happily.

"Oh, Alas," reply Emi smiling.

"Emi," said Maou plainly.

Alas running to the stair, "Be careful Alas-" suddenly Alas jump toward Emi and it makes Maou surprises.

"Mama!"

"Wha-" Emi try to catching her. When Alas being catched by Emi, suddenly the stair where Emi standing is break and falling. It makes Emi lost her balance while carrying Alas in her arms.

"Waa!" screams Emi while falling.

"Emi!" Maou runs toward them and tries to catch Emi's hand that straight to him ask for help.

**BRAK BRUK BRUKK**

"Mm," Maou tries to open her eyes. He feels something has fall to his lip. Even it hurts on the beginning, now it feels so soft. Then it being up and he feels nothing then. Maou open his eyes quickly finding Emi's face is so close. And she is on up of Maou. Alas is in her arms and now laying between Maou and Emi.

But, now Alas is not in their mind or even the stairs that falling and break and make them fall. Their thinking about '_what is the thing that touch their lips_'. Maou's eyes are looking straight to Emi's eyes. A pink blushes show on Emi's cheeks. Mao's eyes widen and realize that Emi and him is…

"Sto-" Maou surprises with Emi's tone that seems like moan. He is thinking what happened to Emi, until realizes that his hand…he thought grabbing something. He is grabbing tight Emi's butt. Quickly, He releases it and found Emi is trying not to look on him with looking to his neck breathing heavily.

'_What, what is going on_,' Maou feels his chest is tightening than usual. He feels something rising up to his brain. Looking Emi is confused, he thinks she is cute for acting like that. It's the first time for him looking Emi like that, her face is totally red and she speechless and being shy.

"Emi," said Maou with gently voice make Emi straight her head and looking toward him again.

"Ma-Maou," said Emi while closing her eyes for many times confusing what happen. Hearing her voice calling his name shaking makes Maou's heart beating.

"…Mama…Papa…" suddenly they are jolting. Emi realizes that Alas being in her chest. Emi wakes up and sit down to the ground while hugging Alas. Alas releases her hands that grabbing Emi's shirt. Emi looks Alas's eyes tear little.

"Are you okay? Is there any hurt?" ask Emi with shaking tone. She cups Alas's cheeks with her hands and lifts her head and makes Alas looking toward her. Alas only nods little then she smiles to her.

"Thank Godness," said Emi while embracing Alas to her chest.

"Ouch," said Maou while trying to stand up. Then he gives his hand to Emi.

"Come on," said Maou like everything happen earlier it's not happen. He comes back to his normal being.

Emi takes his hands and tries to hide her embrace.

"Alas, are you sure you okay?" ask Maou with teasing tone. Alas nods with spirit and smile.

"Okay then, how about after I throw the garbage, we walk to the close park and play for awhile together with your mother?" hearing Maou said that, Emi's eyes widening.

"Okay!" said Alas happily. Then Emi is turning back Alas to the ground. Then they are following Maou. Alas playing with Emi and they are walking behind Maou. It seems they are forgetting what happened because looking Alas smiling. After throwing the garbage, Maou lifts up Alas and take her on his shoulder. Maou's head is between Alas little legs.

"Papa is stink, euh," said Alas with cute tone and pinching her nose with her right hand.

"Really, then Papa will back you down,"

"No No No! Papa is not stink," said Alas with shy.

"Hm, but Papa is afraid you will be stink,"

"It's okay, I love Papa even Papa is stink,"

"So, it's true that Papa is stink," said Maou laughing together with Alas. Maou teasing Alas with walking jumping so Alas jumping on his shoulders. It makes Alas laughs a lot.

When they arrive in the park, Maou take down Alas, then she runs toward the playground happily. Maou and Emi look to Alas playing while sitting on swing

Not very long, Alas back to them and sitting on Emi's lap. Then she snuggles to her chest.

"Mama, can you sing for me?" ask Alas with yawn.

Hearing that, Maou is curious that she truly can sing. Suddenly Maou surprises with Emi suddenly singing. Her voice is so gently and clear. It is like Maou hear an angel singing next to him. '_Well, despite her sacred sword, she is true having blood of angel in her vain I suppose_.'

After that, Alas is sleeping in her lap. Maou feels her face is cute quickly raise his left hand and touch her chubby cheek.

"She is cute, isn't ?" said Emi chuckling.

"We are like family if like this," said Maou make Emi surprises.

Suddenly, the thing is being quiet. Emi remembered something and it makes Emi blushing. Maou looks to her and find her acting weird.

"What is -," Maou stops asking when realizes the reason behind her action. Then Maou pull back his hand from Alas. Then they are silent. Before it makes more awkward, Emi opens talking.

"T-The sky is full of star, isn't," said Emi while looking to the sky.

"Hm,"said Maou while looking down. It makes Emi confuse to say something.

"Emi," said Maou make Emi surprises.

"Back then, when we fall from stairs, did we-?"

"No! We don't, I mean…" said Emi quickly. Maou surprises with her answer so immediately.

"I still not finish my word and-"

"It's true! I-I mean we-," said Emi again confusing her own action.

Maou just wears his usual face, plain face. He just look to Emi and find that Emi is nervous.

"Okay then," said Maou while looking up to the sky.

"But, even so, I'm sorry," said Maou

"Why you are apologizing?! We are not-"

Emi stops her word after look Maou's face. He is serious and straight looking Emi. Then Emi throw her face to other way. She is just silent.

"It's already late, we suppose to go home." Said Emi standing while carrying Alas in her arms.

"I think you are right," said Maou. Then they are walking to back home.

When they have Alas sleep in home on the warm futon, Maou send Emi home, even,

"Just from here, I will walk by myself," said Emi in front of Maou's gate.

"Well, only a stupid person that try to disturb you," said Maou grinning.

Then before Emi leaves from there, she looks toward Maou's home and smile. Maou smiles too looking at her.

"What?" said Emi realizes that Maou smiling at her.

"Nothing," said Maou chuckling.

Then Emi walks away from there before she stops and turns back again. Maou surprises that she will turn around.

"Maou," said Emi make Maou wears his serious face.

"Can I ask you something, but promise me that you will answer it seriously."

Maou is stunning and looking her with straight face.

"Depend with what you are asking, but I will answer it honestly if it's not about my private thing," said Maou.

"Maou, no Sadao Maou, no, The Demon Lord,"

Hearing Emi calls his name, Maou feels that surrounds them become so tense.

"I will ask you to choose, live the way you are now or live the way you in Ente Isla, choose!" said Emi.

Maou is straightening his eyes to her. Then he is thinking.

"Well, if you want me to choose, I can not! You know that I have a lot of work in Mg Ronald, I can not abandon what I must to do as The Demon Lord! As you know, I will someday conquer Ente Isla again and make it to be in my hand again! And I will not stop from there too, I will conquer this world! That's my answer," said Maou with creepy smirk.

Emi just glares to him. "So, you will attack the two worlds, what a greedy lord,"

"Of course, one world is not making my life fun. If I can add this world too into my devilish collection, maybe it can close up my boring day in Ente Isla." Said Maou makes Emi's face more furious.

"Even Chiho has feeling for you?" said Emi

Maou surprises with that. He just silent and this time he is looking straight to Emi. Maou knows about Chiho feeling toward him. It just he can not feels like her because he never experiencing anything with it. Like someone or even love someone, it's something he can not figure out, especially to girl.

"I think you still have a good side in you, huh," said Emi making Maou shocks.

"If you don't have one, long before you know Chiho, maybe you will do as you said to this world like in Ente Isla. But, the fact, you appreciate her feelings and try to not mess up this world."

"And if you don't, you will just stay quiet for a mess that we create it. But you fix everything back and turn it to like it never happen."

"Maybe you don't realize it, but you have help people, Maou. Even though you try to deny it, you concern about everything around you."

"I know that you actually nice, but what you have don't to Ente Isla back then, I think you just want to play around, or you have a reason more than that to do that. But I believe your action always meaning something and I had proved it by myself." Said Emi make Maou's eyes widening more.

Maou want to reply it, but he just being silent and look toward Emi. In deep his heart, Maou struggles with Emi's word.

"What are you-?"

"But, even I want to believe it, I can not see it or rather being blind toward your kindness because my father. So, you can say that I don't want to believe it." Said Emi stopping Maou from talking.

"But, what happened in here until now, and you are being involved make me realize that I believe with what I saw and what I thought,"

Maou is just silent to her. He can not talk back to her because what she said is true. Even he is trying to deny it, Maou's opinion and hers opinion is same.

"I'm doing all of it just because it's the same rule I had in Ente Isla. And I'm doing it because I think all of people that working with me is my subordinate. If they want me to help, I will help, and if I see them need help, I will help. To me, it's like paying back and I will get it too someday." Said Maou in serious tone.

Emi is just silent. She doesn't look want to kill him like the last time. She is just like a friend that reminding her friend that he still has good side even he didn't realize it.

"Anyway, everything doesn't make change to me either. Because I had swore to my life that I will stop your action on anything, anytime, and anywhere. Remember, I am the Hero and you are the Devil I want to defeat. I will never forget about it." Said Emi smiling.

Then Emi walk to him and take her left hand to his left shoulder,

"So, relax, your life will never being boring regardless my presence here you know," said her chuckling. Maou surprises and want to talk back. But Emi is already walking away from him. He just smiles looking her back. Thinking what she said so suddenly make Maou don't believe it. But, he is sure that even Emi has good heart, even the broke piece heart is unable return so easily.

After Emi has gone from his sight, Maou is walking to the stair of his house.

"Well, If I can, I hope I never met you, so I don't have this regretting feeling," said Maou.

After that, on the night, Maou sleeps with Ashiya, Urushiara, and Alas together. Suddenly on Maou's shoulder appears a light. Alas wakes up cause of it and looking the light with curious face. Not very long that light turn to a little wing. Alas like it and try to touch it. Suddenly it is shining so bright.

_**-"I will grant you wish,"-**_

Alas hears a voice and that from the wings. She knows who has the oice.

"Mama-"

The light burst and the wings turn to big. Maou being fly by it. Alas surprises and calles her father so many times.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

But, Maou doesn't wake up. It seems ashiya, urushihara, and Maou doesn't feel how bright the light. Only Alas can see it. Suddenly Alas's voice slowly disappears. It's like the wings makes the world empty. However, Maou seems wake up a little, but he is in dizzy state.

"Wha-"

"What is…happen?" said him looking down toward Alas.

"Why…Alas…is cry..ing..?" said him only find that picture in his blurring sight.

"Alas…why…?"

Suddenly, the light explodes. The last sight that Maou see is Alas crying looking on him. And he hears her last voice too, calling him, Papa. After that, everything is turn to white. And Maou's eyes are closing. But before completely unconsciousness, Maou hears something in his mind,

_**-"I am sorry and thank you, Maou"-**_


End file.
